A qualitative classification system of optic nerve head descriptions was devised by Elschnig in 1901 and enhanced by Kronfeld within the next half-century. The purpose of the present study was to elaborate on these categories of normal and glaucomatous discs with the aid of quantitative geometric parameters. Specifically, stereo pairs of photographs of optic nerve heads were photogrammetrically analyzed and the discs were plotted by computer into graphic displays of their contour and its cross sections. Programs were developed to generate volume-depth graphs and to calculate optic cup volume. Results indicate a strong consistency between maps of examples of the nine Elschnig- Kronfeld categories of nerve heads and their original qualitative descriptions. Volume measurements for this sample of optic cups range from .35 cubic mm. to 1.97 cubic mm. Depth measurements range from .18 mm. to .88 mm. Evaluation of potential problems in methodology indicate the need for nonshrinkable Estar base film, individual eye axial length measurements by ultrasonography and the use of simultaneous stereo photography to assure absolute quantification. It is suggested that the value of photogrammetric analysis of the optic nerve head most likely lies in following the progress of patients over a period of time rather than as only an isolated measurement.